


第二份关于魔王的短报告

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai, 魔王勇者设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 魔王勇者设虽然只有一点但是dnkb没错（
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	第二份关于魔王的短报告

关于伽勒尔地区那位魔王最早的一批记录，大约出现在三千一百七十年前到三千六百五十年前之间，尽管有不少人声称能以年而非十年为单位确定他的出现时间，甚至精确到月和天，但由于时间过于久远，没有人相信他们的记忆能精确到这个地步，考究派的人就此失利。此外，有一支固定十人的勇者小队每年五月至六月出征讨伐魔王，其最早的一批记录也出现于那段时间，虽零碎，时间却与魔王的出现时间相差不大，故一般统一认为二者是在同一时间出现的，基于逻辑进一步推断，魔王的出现应当比勇者小队略早，大约的时间与先后顺序便是如此。

也有人否定这一说法。据考证，魔王曾经也加入过勇者联盟。考究派查得魔王的邀请人是现任联盟会长洛兹，然而联盟会长对魔王的往事避而不谈（访谈详见附录1），同时期出现的勇者小队也不曾公开谈论过去的事情。那段时间，人类的技术发展不足以留下充足证据，因此无法确切证实他离开联盟成为魔王的具体时间和理由，魔王出现在勇者小队之后的说法也只能作为不正统的猜想。

在诸多未经证实的猜想之中，位居人气排行榜第一的并非魔王过往身份，而是魔王的名字。几乎所有人都认可魔王的真名叫做丹帝，尽管这一猜想从未得到联盟及魔王研究会的公开认可，然而包括上文提及的勇者小队在内的大多数人都使用这一名字称呼魔王，旧记录中也屡次出现丹帝一名。不被公开认可的原因，通常被认为是以魔王这一身份代指那一个体的便利性以及强烈象征性更胜一筹，若用个体的姓名称呼，不再强调身份的特殊性而是个体的特殊性，其行为对人类的影响便会更大，不利于讨伐任务的重复展开。另，人气排行榜第二位的猜想是魔王的声音，其目的和身份并列位居第三，由此可见尽管联盟等尽力消除魔王作为生命个体的特殊性，人们对其剥开魔王这一身份后所留下的那个人类同样感兴趣，甚至其他相关的猜想也在不断提高排名。反观原本常年位于排行榜首位的有关目的的猜想则逐年下降，前日专家曾预测，它有可能会在不久之后下降到第三位，魔王的声音或其他猜想则有可能变得更受欢迎，即是说未来人类对于魔王本人而非魔王的兴趣或有所增加。

故以下亦以“丹帝”一名指代那位魔王。

据过去挑战过魔王的勇者们报告所言，丹帝此人在最初出现时并没有被冠以魔王称号，仅以“丹帝”身份活动，从针对早期报告的研究中亦能发现相关说法。魔王丹帝的活动区域以宫门山丘为中心，在宫门以南的大面积地区皆有目击报告（详见附录2），宫门以北地区则较少出现，因此通常认为其领地为北至宫门山丘、南至化朗农场的长条区域内。丹帝这一人类个体究竟是谁，直至今日还没有准确的定论，但可以肯定的是，他的故乡在化朗农场，在成为魔王之前，家中有一年幼的弟弟，宠物是一只猫。现今难以找到丹帝的家人，有关他们的最后的情报指出，大约是在距今三千四百年前到三千五百年前之间，有人在微寐森林附近目击到过他们和联盟会长的身影，后来的记录中则再无交代。

最早的一批目击报告声称丹帝早期主要活跃于旷野地带，从那时开始，“与丹帝对决一定会被杀死”的传言从旷野地带的勇者们口中传开，距今三千六百年前时已经广为流传，成为旷野地带的一大特产传说。听闻此传言的勇者们基本上分成两派，一派主张要挑战号称无敌的丹帝，另一派主张尽可能不去招惹他。此外，这一传闻在普通人之间也迅速传开，直接引得勇者联盟成员急剧增加，使联盟迎来了长达三千多年的繁荣期，直至今日也有大量普通人由于魔王丹帝的名声向联盟提出成为勇者的申请。

部分人认为，丹帝当时的活跃已经为其魔王称号奠定基础，然而考究派证实无论当时还是现在，丹帝即魔王从未向普通人发起攻击，因此大多人认为，魔王称号的来源应当来自他处。诚然，无数勇者死于其手，然而除去被称作最强勇者的几位，其他人皆是在主动向他提出决斗后落败战死。据分析，当时丹帝仍为勇者，在战胜了传说中的那一位勇者后，他才从联盟的勇者名单中消失，后又成为魔王。

人们不禁好奇，若是真有人成功讨伐魔王丹帝，他是会像每一位勇者一样在某一处复活，还是像普通人类那样就此长眠，抑或在获得魔王称号后，他已经获得了全新的生存方式？由于至今尚未有人在与丹帝的战斗中获胜，此事始终无法得到证实。

另一种说法指出，将丹帝这一人类个体称为魔王最早约是在三千三百年前前后，同一时期，上文提及的勇者小队成员也开始成为联盟中最活跃且最强大的十人，因此人们猜测，魔王这一称号来源于其与勇者小队的战斗的可能性极大。

联盟勇者通常不结成队伍，而是以个人为单位行动。此小队至今仍活跃于世，队伍构成从始至终并未改变，平日队员皆按平常做法各自行事，只有在每年的五月至六月，联盟会长发布正式的魔王丹帝讨伐任务时（任务书公文详见附录3），他们才聚在一起前往宫门山丘。小队成员组成如下：农家斗士亚洛、惊涛骇浪露璃娜、燃烧不息的猛汉卡芜、空手道天才彩豆、幽静小子欧尼奥、梦幻剧场波普菈、坚硬岩石粉碎机玛瓜、冰冻专家美蓉、忧郁的聂梓以及龙之风暴奇巴纳。小队是联盟中强者的集合，成员专长皆不相同，其中龙之风暴被称为是最强中的最强，从三千六百四十年前联盟会长开始将发布讨伐任务作为每年的勇者惯例算起，奇巴纳始终在挑战丹帝的次数上位居第一，只可惜即便是他也从未顺利成功完成讨伐任务。

小队每年从出发讨伐魔王丹帝，此事在三千两百年前左右已成为伽勒尔地区的传统，其重要性已能与复活节及圣诞节相媲美。由于无论普通人类或是获得勇者身份认可的人都拥有无尽的生命，如何度过永恒的时光一直是社会性的一大难题。这一问题在魔王丹帝出现后迎刃而解。联盟会长将讨伐任务变成一大地区性盛会，他用附在勇者们身上的传送精灵传输他们看到的画面，并投放在各地的魔法屏幕上，由此让各地人民都能亲眼见证讨伐的过程。原本普通人类由于只能靠自杀或他杀结束生命，漫长无止境的生命常使得人们在活到一定时间后便选择结束，伽勒尔地区的人口在很长一段时间里都时常出现大幅度波动。勇者与普通人唯一的不同之处在于，即便被杀死，他们也能在存放勇者证明的场所复活，以死亡为代价，他们勇于去进行普通人无法做到的冒险，故被称为“勇者”，这些冒险也让他们能够忍受漫长无尽的时光。联盟会长提出的讨伐盛会计划使得普通人亦能享受到冒险的乐趣，因此从讨伐盛会计划开始实施起，伽勒尔地区的人口总量逐渐趋于稳定，近百年甚至还有一定程度的增加。

因此，也有人猜测，魔王丹帝实际上也是讨伐盛会计划的一部分，这一计划实则只是一场每年重复的表演。猜想中提到，魔王的称号在早期经常被联盟及那支勇者小队使用，后才逐渐推广至其他勇者和普通人，而联盟的总部也设置在魔王最常出现的宫门山丘。种种事实引人遐想，然而此说法从未得到证实，故不细讲。

唯一可以确定的是，丹帝在此计划中扮演了极其重要的一个角色。正是他使得计划得以成功，且正是他在携带传送精灵的勇者们面前的精彩表现，使得观众们尽管看这一每年重复开展的讨伐战看了三千多年也并未腻味，故不少人认为即便是表演，这一计划也仍是值得实施的。

另一证据是，有不少目击者证实曾见到过疑似丹帝的人与奇巴纳同行，目击情报大多来自拳关城堡和旷野地带，不少是在咖啡店和电影院，也有人声称在非讨伐任务期间也曾在宫门山丘见到过奇巴纳和其他勇者的身影。尽管从身份上来说，魔王与勇者势不两立，然而想要抛开身份将他们当作普通人类看待的人也不在少数。没有传送精灵传输画面，缺少实证，因此魔王与勇者们实则关系友好一说尽管倍受欢迎，但也仍是猜想。

此外，关于丹帝与奇巴纳二人的小道新闻也不再少数。正如上文所说，龙之风暴奇巴纳是进入决战次数最多者，同时也因此成为了被魔王杀死次数最多的勇者，也是与魔王面对面交谈次数最多者。即使每年的讨伐都有全程录像，删减只有涉及个人隐私的部分，但丹帝与奇巴纳决战前后的镜头时常出现奇怪的卡顿、不自然衔接甚至是画面消失的情况，指出这一问题的人也不在少数。对此，联盟方面解释说那些镜头涉及到了个人隐私，勇者有权暂时截断传输，且联盟方面并不能确定是否魔王也会对传送精灵施加其他影响。这一解释虽无力，但就大多数人而言也足矣。

引起轩然大波的事件发生在距今一千一百三十七年前，联盟在六月初发布讨伐任务，勇者们到达魔王殿前时已是六月三十日（时刻表见附录4）。其时，最终与魔王丹帝面对面的勇者便是龙之风暴奇巴纳。他战胜了向他发起挑战的勇者玛瓜，然而在胜利后，传送精灵没有继续进行直播，反而切断通讯传输，在五十六分钟后才重开传输线路，那时二人已站在殿堂中准备开始决战。此事之所以会引起长久的议论，原因在于切断通讯期间有人无意间看见出现仅三毫秒的画面，后有人慢速倒带，在重开传输的十七分钟前找到了那个镜头，躺在地上、裸露上半身的魔王丹帝出现在画面中，正注视着传送精灵，在他旁边有一条深肤色的腿，显然是属于丹帝的一只手搭在上方（画面图像见附录5）。同时也有传送精灵方面的学者指出，其时通讯结束的方式更像是被强制切断。后有人将此事与从东南方向的国家马其顿传来的历史事件联系在一起，借用那件事的一句评论作为此事件的总结：魔王丹帝从未输过，只败在那双腿下。

这一总结后被大多数人认同，但对此事的解释归根结底仅是局外人的主观分析，实际上并未得到任何来自当事人的证实。奇巴纳本人从未就此事件进行过任何声明，仅针对那一句越传越广的总结说过“不，丹帝从未输过”这一句话（采访详见附录6）。

截止至今年，死于丹帝手下的勇者约占复活总数的三分之一，相较上个千年减少了六分之一。统计显示，尽管有联盟发布的专门的讨伐任务，在其他时间主动挑战魔王的勇者仍不在少数。为便于区别，十人勇者小队以外的勇者暂时通称挑战者。挑战者同样有机会参加一年一度的讨伐任务，然而由于魔王丹帝要求一次只与一人对决，最终留下来的往往只有一至三人左右，讨伐途中也不得不经历魔王设下的诸多关卡，包括勇者和挑战者在内，多数时候只有一到两人能够到达魔王殿堂大门前。而后剩下的人将拼上性命进行决斗，在战斗结束后，大门便会为唯一的胜利者开启。

联盟称在门后的最后一场战斗为决战。决战地点虽被称为魔王殿堂，却十分广阔，站在中心便难以看见四周的墙，并不像是室内，因此人们猜测魔王是创造了一个足以让他放开手脚战斗的异空间。曾有一年，考究派学者在放大传输画面后发现殿堂内部墙体的样式和材料与拳关城堡的墙面极其类似，第二年却只在异空间的边界处看间堆积满地的雪，因此有人怀疑是否异空间是基于伽勒尔地区的不同地域建造而成的。魔王殿堂位于宫门山丘东北处最高点，勇者联盟高塔在宫门山丘正北处的最高点，可以说若从联盟高塔上往下看，定能看尽魔王殿堂的全貌，然而实际上，只要站在高于魔王殿堂的位置，就会发现那里被浓雾笼罩。

讨伐任务期间，魔王只会出现在宫门山丘的魔王殿堂里，而在讨伐任务时间以外，魔王丹帝会四处游走，不时向一些勇者提出对决邀请。魔王本人也会接到许多的挑战。统计学家认为，他所邀请的勇者不是强者便是有资质者，但也曾有过魔王看走眼的事件，或看高或看低，只是几率极低。此魔王从不强迫他人对决，许多时候也呈现出和普通人类无异的一面，然而在拳关城堡宝物库的档案中，魔王丹帝仍被极危级别，与之并列的多为天灾。在此提醒，若不愿与他对决，拒绝邀请或不主动提出挑战即可，大量记录显示，在他面前逃跑者无一例外皆惨败，其中许多人就此抛弃勇者这一身份，再无重振之日。在此仅提出数据，不进行评价。


End file.
